


Mr. Sturges

by ZippyMcakeson



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, Romance, Vampires, alvh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyMcakeson/pseuds/ZippyMcakeson
Summary: Hey guys I always wanted to write a story about my favorite vampire Henry Sturges, but with all the other stories and events in my life I have never found the time to finish it until now. I hope it is a good story and I am debating whether I should keep writing maybe you guys could give me some opinions? I would love the feed back! Anyway have a great day and enjoy the story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I always wanted to write a story about my favorite vampire Henry Sturges, but with all the other stories and events in my life I have never found the time to finish it until now. I hope it is a good story and I am debating whether I should keep writing maybe you guys could give me some opinions? I would love the feed back! Anyway have a great day and enjoy the story!

  *”Run, Rose!” cried the Doctor through gritted teeth, as he held the large metallic door open. Rose scrambles to her feet running as fast as she could down the corridor, hearing the loud thumps of footsteps behind her. Clutching the plank of wood with some words brunt into the rough surface that she and the Doctor had taking from a display case to her chest. Reaching the end of the hall turning to the right Rose was met by a six foot wooden doll like alien with sharp teeth almost matching ones of a vampire. “Doctor!” screamed Rose as she bounds down the corridor. Turning the corner once more she could see the Doctor’s red converses, and blue suit like trousers behind a door which he was struggling to hold up. Sliding on the floor Rose crawled under the heavy door just in time for it to slip from the Doctor’s grip. Breathing hard from fear and adrenaline the two smiled before rushing off towards the friendly blue box on the other side of the room. “Did you get it Ro__”*  
        The loud crack of thunder rang throughout the flat making you drop your book. Looking around frantically you are faced with an empty flat: with a roaring thunder storm just outside the flat walls. Sighing from the jump scare you look at your watch, “Crap, how long have I been reading this?” You thought to yourself picking up your new book, setting it on the recliner you were lounging on. Another crack of lightning crashes through the sky, making you shiver as you make your way towards the back to your bedroom. “Nasty storm…” you thought crawling into bed not caring really of what you are wearing at the time. Sunlight peaked through your small bedroom window, forcing your body to awake from it’s deep sleep. Standing up you saunter out to the kitchen make yourself a cup of water. Placing the cup on the bar you pull your arms up stretching your muscles out. Soothing pleasure raced through your back and arms making your smile as you slowly put your arms down. Once you were standing up straight two hands came up behind you one grabs onto your right arm twisting it back behind your back. The other clamps over your mouth, making you struggle as a sharp sensation on your neck causes your knees buckle. Looking up at your attacker the only thing you see is the glossy white fang colored red from your blood and two big black eyes.    
        Waking up a second time and last time my muscles jumped pushing my body off the stone wall I was resting on. Landing on the soft ground behind the cold stone breathing heavy I clutch my chest and neck in fright. “Are you alright miss?” asked a slight British accented voice. Looking up I am met with a pair of dark sunglasses that covered two brown eyes from all sides. “Uh yeah I just had nightmare.” The stranger hops off his horse with such ease displaying a great deal of strength. He was a handsome bloke with messily stylish black hair that brought out the flecks of gold in his brown eyes. His skin had a palish tint to it as he leans over the stone wall taking off his black sunglasses stashing them into his suit jacket. Reaching out a hand towards me he pulls me over the wall with one motion again showing off his absurd amount of strength.  “Henry...Henry Sturges” Introduced Henry still holding my hand kissing the top of my knuckles with a grin as his dark eyes explored my figure.  A dark shade of red flushed my cheeks as Henry’s kiss sent electric shock throughout my body. “Kaitlyn Kline,” I replied back with a small smile unable to take my hazel eyes off his brown ones.  
        Henry’s grin never left his face as he looks down at the ground below our feet then back up to my eyes. “Well what is a beautiful young lady like yourself doing out here all alone.” “Oh actually I got bucked off my horse just up the road.” I explained pointing up the road of which stretched throughout the country side. “I chased after him for god knows how long, but couldn’t catch him...stubborn horse.” I murdered after explaining. Henry chuckles at my story, “and the nightmare?” “I just happened to fall asleep here on this wall thinking of what to do next.” Again Henry chuckles at the image of Kaitlyn chasing after her horse. Turning towards his horse he pulls the black steed over to Kaitlyn before speaking. “Want a lift then? I’m heading up town I’m guessing that’s where you were heading.” I nod in agreement “If it wouldn’t be any trouble.” Smiling Henry stepped forward holding out his hands in the motion to lift me, but stops inches from my waist. “May I?” He asks looking up into my eyes. Nodding giving Henry permission, he picks me up swiftly placing me on the back of his black horse. Mounting the horse himself I wrap my arms around his torso as he kicks the horse forward.    
        The ride into town was enjoyable as Henry and I shared stories about ourselves to past the time. Laughing at the ridiculous memories in the process of the sun disappearing when the town’s dull colored buildings came into view. Darkness overcame the town as we crossed the border soon then followed with the glow of lanterns and candles filling up the windows of the small buildings. Exhaustion fell over my body as I clasp my fingers together relaxing my grip around Henry leaning my head onto his back. Reaching the general store a tall man with an ax in one hand and an armload of firewood came around from the back of the general store. “Didn’t expect I was going to see you today.” Commented the tall young man setting his firewood down on a bench before walking up to the end of the porch like structure connected to the store. Henry chuckled guiding his black horse to side of the store pulling a small leather bound book from his suit jacket. “Abraham, I’m only here to deliver you this personally...and I also gave Kaitlyn a ride into town.” Abe grinned stepping out onto the soft, brown, dusting dirt road switching his silver coated ax into his left hand before reaching up for the small book. Abe’s eyebrows arched at the sight of Kaitlyn who fell asleep behind Henry. “She is beautiful, where did you find her?”  

        Henry glances over his shoulder smiling unclasping my hands turning his torso to face me. Then in one motion he slides me from the back of the horse to the front where he is. “She was asleep on the side of the road; somehow she lost her horse and was waiting for someone to come along.” responses Henry moving a strand of hair from her face behind her ear. “Good thing you came along, and it is wasn’t someone like Adam huh?” joked Abraham as he picks up his firewood after stowing away the little book. “Yeah, good thing.” whispers Henry hugging Kaitlyn close to his chest as he says his goodbyes and rides off to his cabin. Once in the front yard Henry slides off his horse tieing it up to the porch railing. Taking Kaitlyn inside Henry carefully set her down on his bed near the fire placing a blanket over her elegant figure. Instantly she cuddled up to one of his pillows as a small smile spread across her lips as she slept. Gently watching the sleep girl Henry knelt down running his fingertips against her hairline awing at her beauty. Kaitlyn shivered at his cold touch making him retracted his hand almost like she was made of silver.  
        Sighing Henry stood and trailed outside to release his horse out to the pastor for the night. Softly closing the door Henry turned to be faced with his mighty black stallion who stared at him in a curious way. “What?... do you think it was a bad idea to bring her here….I couldn’t have left her there in town…” pausing for a bit Henry shook his head rubbing the stallion’s nose before leading him off to the barn. “Good now, I’m talking not just to myself but now to my horse...how long have I been alone?” he thought to himself pulling off his saddle off the horse, quickly brushing his fur before setting it loose for the night. Locking the fence tightly behind him then the barn door Henry hikes back to the cabin. Once inside he was greeted with Kaitlyn who hadn’t moved from where he had left her. Pulling his favorite chair over to the fire Henry sat and watched Kaitlyn sleep for a good few minutes thinking on what he was going to do with her. He didn’t even knew why he took her back to his home. He really didn’t know, she just remind him so much of Edeva. Just the sight of her made his non beating heart seem to come to life. He hadn’t felt like this in years, why should he ignore the feelings. Taking off his suit jacket hanging it up near the mantle his special sun glass fell from their inner pocket. Inches away from hitting the stone floor surrounding the roaring flames Henry gracefully caught the glinting black glasses.  
        Staring down at at the dark tinted glass in his hands forged by himself to make it  possible for him to roam out in the daylight. The dirty truth of his past stayed in the sight of these sunglasses, you wouldn’t see a vampire without them. Yes, he was a blood sucking vampire...the walking undead who feasts on unsuspecting drunks and criminals that linger in his way during the night. Vampires were known around Louisiana as dangerous monsters that hide in plain sight ready at anytime to sink their fangs into their next victim. Henry on the other hand was an outcast of a vampire, he was forced to be what he is today. Turned into the evil creature against his will while being forced to watch his beloved wife be killed before him. Henry Sturges is a vampire hunter or was a vampire hunter now since he is a vampire he can’t kill his own kind making him live out his days  in humiliation and heartbreak of an eternity. Day by day, century by century Mr. Sturges would find and train vampire hunters across America and United Kingdom to do his bidding. Now the ex hunter found a young lad from Indiana wanting revenge from the vampires for the death of his beloved angel mother. For days Henry trained Abraham on how to kill the violent demons, with a silver coated ax as a weapon. A new challenge for the hunter to teach a tall lanky man how to fight with an ax than with a gun. After many battle filled and sleepless nights Abraham soon was defeating Henry in the dark, and woodland fights between each other he was ready.  

        Now Henry just gave Abraham requests of local vampires that needed to go, as he continued to track down the vampire who made him what is now before killing his wife. For years Henry vowed to train a hunter to kill Adam and bring an end to the vampires. He never had to worry about anyone but for himself, and Abraham when he first started to train him. Nevertheless the innocent girl that slept soundly in his bed before him made Henry want to forget his vow and try to have her look past his fangs to see the man he once was...still is. Glance at his golden pocket watch Henry leaned back in his chair setting his sunglasses along his pocket watch on a side table. Closing his eyes he felt for the first time in a really long time warm and peaceful with the thought of Kaitlyn in his bed safe and sound.  
        Waking up to the sound of a roaster wasn’t something I was used too. The obnoxious bird crowded it’s lungs out trying to wake the whole world. Opening my eyes I was met by a wooden wall sanded down so smoothly I could almost see my reflection in the polished wood. Not thinking at thing more about it I sit up still holding a pillow to my chest. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I look down at the pillow placing my face into the soft material. Smiling I inhaled a sweet smell of pine trees and coffee grounds. “Where have I smelt that before?” I ask myself racking my brain for an answer then it hit me then a blush filled my face as I hug the pillow tighter it was Henry. Smiling the biggest smile I could muster. I look around my surroundings to have my eyes widen at the sight of Henry pass out in a big leather chair near a half lit fire. Again my smile grew as I watched him sleep, with his body slightly cocked sideways with his arms crossed loosely across his chest and stomach as his head slightly hung down to his chest against his shoulder and the side of the char. He looked very uncomfortable but peaceful, I didn’t want to bother him but the sight brought butterflies to my stomach. Why did he bring you here? Did anything happen that I don’t remember? Why does he have to be so handsome? I can’t be falling for him I hardly know him…. So many questions filled my head as my eyes traced his sleeping form.  
        Deciding to bite the bullet I settled to wake him hopefully he doesn’t get angry. Standing from the soft bed I carefully walk over to the sleeping man. Placing my hand on his shoulder gently shake him. “Henry?” I whisper reacting my hand to see him stir a bit but soon falls back into his peaceful sleep. Feeling a bit more confident I kneel down before him placing a hand against his cold cheek. The warm sensation from my hand made him move closer to my hand as a smile appeared on his lips. “Henry?” I said a bit louder this time when his eyes open clouded with sleep. Thinking he was still dreaming Henry reaches up barely skimming his fingertips across my cheek making a little blush appear. “I wish I could be better for you...you don’t deserve a monster like me.” Tears threatened to spill from his beautiful brown eyes. One after another large tears slide down his pale cheeks running his thumb against my temple as I match his sorrow filled eyes. “What kind of a monster can’t deserve my love?” I whispered in return not daring to break my eye contact. “A vampire..”he says with a shaky breath lowering his hand breaking his gaze in the process. With a broken heart I stood sitting on the arm of the chair taking Henry in a well needed hug.  
        In return Henry clutched to my torso burying his face in the crook of my neck. “It doesn’t matter..” I whispered in his ear. “Even if you are a vampire, I see a good man in you and nothing will make me stop loving you.” Henry’s eyes grew in size at the sound of my words, letting go of our hug he looks up running his shirt sleeve over his tear stained eyes. “You love me?...even though I was turned into such a demonic creature?” I softly nod as he leans in capturing our lips in a deep kiss. Just then Henry knew that this wasn’t a dream. Just in this exact moment he could have sworn he felt his non- beating heart strike a beat. Nothing will harm Kaitlyn as long as he lives she will be his forever. Breaking from the kiss Henry watch me with all the love he could from his undead heart as I panted for air. “I love you Kaitlyn” I glance down at the ex vampire hunter stealing another kiss from his now warm lips. “I love you too Henry Sturges.”


	2. Belonging To The Hunter

“You did not.” exclaimed Abraham as you jumped off your dark brown horse tying him to a tree next to Abraham’s. “What if I did?” Asked Kaitlyn blushing unnecessarily fidgeting with her saddle not wanting to look at her best friend. “Then I would say that you are very brave or very stupid.” picking up his silver coated axe smiling his usual grin. “What I love him Abe...you would have done the same thing if it was Mary Todd.” Abraham’s eyes grew ten times their normal size with his jaw hanging open. “You almost died or worst almost bit!” screamed Abraham pointing his axe at me. I stared at the edge of the axe hoving inches away from my forehead crossing my arms. “Abraham Lincoln, do you remember the last time you almost landed that axe of yours on this?” I asked with a smirk motioning around my face. Abraham’s frown fades quickly replaced with a smile pulling the axe away placing the head on the ground leaning on the handle. “I don’t remember.” “Really?” asked a voice out of nowhere soon followed by the sound of Abe crashing into a tree. “I believed that happened.” Chuckled Henry wrapping a arm around my shoulders. “Hello love!” Shouted Henry placing a kiss on my lips smiling.   
A groan echoed from the tree ruins as Abe’s axe was thrown to our feet with a heavy thud in the soft dirt. “Nice to see you two Henry.” Grunted Abraham as he climbed out of the stump brushing the splinters off his long black coat. “You are invited to a ball Abraham.” States Henry taking a white invite out of his trouser pocket. Abraham’s eyes grew at the sight of the invite as he picks up his axe scanning his eyes over the invite. Henry wraps his arms around my shoulders placing small kisses on the side of my neck smiling. “Henry this also says that I can take a plus one…” exclaims Abe looking at me pointing the invite at me. Henry’s eyes grew dangerously dark as he looks up from my neck tightening his grip on me. “No Abraham, I need her to help me look for Adam’s plans...two people can cover the plantation much quicker and more efficient.” Abraham’s temper spiked at his words, he knew how much I meant to Henry, but he works at his best with a partner this could be his chance to get destroy Adam and the other vampires that took his son. “Kaitlyn is an excellent hunter...we could get rid of Adam and his men before the war could ever kill anymore boys!” “Abraham taking them all out is not possible!” Screams Henry trying his keep calm. I gently run my hands against Henry’s trembling hands pressing a kiss against his wrist. “Abe you are amazing without me….you can handle all of the vampires as you always have.”   
Abraham’s shoulders slumped at my words as he over looks the steaming vampire on my shoulders straight in my eyes. “Yes but think about it Kaitlyn, we would get rid of all of them once and for all tonight…we could fix this for Willy’s sake.” I narrow my eyes in pity. “Abe there are millions of vampires, just killing their leader wouldn’t solve anything….it’s best to take it slow and find out just what his plans are against the union…for Willy and the country.” Sorrow and disbelief filled Abraham’s face and eyes as he gripped his axe handle became so tight that his knuckles grew white. “Fine...I’ll see you two later.” He says jumping on his horse riding back to town probably back to the white house. The woods around us grew quiet as I stood in Henry’s arms. Slowly he releases me from his iron grip turning towards a tree punching it with a furious scream. The base of the tree exploded in splinters making it fall to the ground before us. “Are you going to be ok love?” I asked slowly walking up to Henry who was holding his head in anger and fear breathing heavy. I place my hands on his shoulders to only retract them quickly from the violent shake coming from the British vampire. “I….can’t…” he began clutching his arms to to his chest not daring to look at me. The blue veins showed vividly on his pale face and neck stretched towards his black eyes behind the dark sunglasses. “It’s ok…” I whispered placing my hand on his shoulder stepping closer to his side.   
Almost like a magnet he clutched to my torso burying his head in the crook of my neck pushing off his special sunglasses. Quickly I grab the glasses, hugging the panicked man. “I can’t lose you…” Henry whispers roughly forcing himself not to go wild for his and mine own safety. I run my fingers through his hair holding him close in a attempt to calm the demon inside of him. “Your not going to lose me….I am going to be by your side forever….nothing is going to seperate us…” Henry softly nods in my shoulder still slightly shaking. “Come one we need to get inside.” I whisper holding up his sunglasses. Henry licked his lips nervously standing back at bit putting on the glasses as I untied charcoal my horse leading him to Henry. Who jumps up on his back with me in front of him riding back to Washington.   
Getting back into town the sun has finally sets and the streets are only filled with hooker girls and drunks. Jumping off Charcoal’s back tying him to a nearby fence I turn to Henry who was eyeing up a couple of drunk thugs nearby. “Hungry?” I whispered to him making him jump clear out of his skin. “What...no” I narrowed my eyes crossing my arms glaring at the British vampire. “Henry I could hear you growling all the way back...your hungry.” Henry bowed his head in shame as I take off my jacket showing my thin undershirt. “What are you doing?!” He asked jumping up to step in front of me blocking the view from the drunks. Undoing my hair from its high bun I shake my head let my hair fall down around my shoulders before placing my hands on his shoulders. “Relax love, I’m going to get you something to eat...just hide over there and I will be back.” I said mischievously placing a passionate kiss on his cold lips before walking pass the drunks to the tavern. “Whoa there pretty girl!” Bellowed a unshaven man with black trousers and a sloppily tucked long sleeve flannel like shirt.   
Turning around I innocently stare at the burly man who quickly stands to reach up at me like a toddler reaching for his mum. “Come here girly, I can give you a real fun time.” Not saying anything I walk off towards Henry’s hiding spot smiling making a come hither motion with my finger. The drunks eyes grew as big as his smile as he walk ran after me. Turning the corner I slightly pull my shirt down my shoulders looking back the drunk. Growling the man grabbed a hold of my arm pushing me up against the wall. “Gotcha.” He growled pinning my arms against the brick wall placing his mouth on my neck trying to mimic Henry. My eyes grew ten times as big as I pushed him off to see Henry creep up behind him. “You little__” he screamed but was cut off when Henry bit into his neck making his knees buckle beneath him. Placing a hand against my neck where the drunk slobbered on me I shake my hand as a shiver runs down my back. “Yuck, stupid drunk!” I said pulling my shirt back up. Henry looks up blood running down his face his black eyes shining in the lantern light.   
Throwing the drunks body aside he sits in the dirt street looking up at me. “Thank you.” Smiling I shrug on my jacket plopping down next to him. Henry kept his head low slowly licking his lips running his hand against his mouth. I place two fingers under his chin lifting his head running my thumb across his lips clearing away some of the blood placing a kiss on his bloody lips. “Your welcome.” A low growl came from the vampire as he stole my lips in a heated kiss. My hands instantly make their way to his soft thick hair as he climbs up on top of me his hands gliding over my body. Pulling away Henry’s solid black eyes filled with lust and love stares in my own to only pick me up bridal style. Jumping up to the second story balcony kicking in a door into the building that was what seemed like a flat above the tavern. Placing me on the bed near the door to the balcony Henry’s lips instantly found their way to the crook of my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips making my eyes widen at the wonder feeling. Quickly glancing around the dark room we stole, my eyes scanned over the slow moving door opposite to where we lay.   
Placing my hands flat against his back I stared at the door seeing the owner of the tavern peeking inside gun in hand. “Henry?!” I yelped tugging on his jacket scooting up into a sitting position staring at the man. Henry stops looking up at me with concern filling his eyes when he quickly turned to face the man. Shock and rage replaced the concern and lust instantly making him bear his bloody fangs almost like a threatened beast. The man instantly raises his gun pointing it at Henry speechless, before shooting a round in the wall near Henry’s left shoulder. Screams echoed from all around as Henry quickly ran up taking the pistol slamming the butt of it against the man’s temple knocking him unconscious. Standing up I rearrange my jacket on my shoulders before placing my hands on Henry’s quick rising and falling shoulders. Henry shook from anger as he gripped the small gun in his hand until his knuckles turned white from the pressure. “Come on we need to get back to Abraham…” Slowly Henry’s grip lessen as I take the gun tossing it to a nearby desk before gilding the enraged vampire back Charcoal. Climbing up onto Charcoal’s back Henry and I rode back to the white house.  
Once reaching the White house gardens I jump off Charcoal’s back with Henry quickly pacing away from where we stopped. Leading Charcoal over to a pond and a large patch of grass I make my way over to him. He continued to pace the same small path running his hands over his face and hair breathing heavy. Rubbing the dry blood off my neck I watch the vamp pace letting him calm down in his own time. Finally he stops and plops in the grass staring up at the night sky. Slowly getting up from my spot on a nearby stone bench plopping down next to him staring up at the starry sky with a sigh. Silence fell between us for a few minutes before Henry speaks out in a soft whisper. “I’m sorry for being a pain…” Turning my head I glance over at the British man with a furrowed brow. “For being a pain?” I asked propping up on my elbow studying his actions. Henry too propped up on his elbow making eye contact. “Yeah, for being jealous, and overprotective..” Smiling I place my hand against his cold cheek smiling. “I love you Henry Sturges for who you are, and for what you do….that makes you you.” I said placing a small kiss on his cold lips smiling.  
We ended up spending the night in the garden that night to only get woken up by a young boy. “Papa!...there are people in the garden!”yelled a little boy as he ran out of the graden to soon be followed hand and hand with a tall lanky man. A low chuckle escaped the older man’s lips as ushers the boy back to his mother before he crouched down shaking my shoulder. Opening my eyes to the harsh light morning shining down through the trees I blinked the sleep out of my watering eyes. Abraham’s figure slowly filled my vision as I wake up from my peaceful sleep. “We need to get him inside.” Whisper Abraham pointing to Henry who was still asleep hugging my body close to his. Looking around I slowly and carefully unwrap his arms from around me and turning to face Henry. Placing a kiss on his lips I shake him a bit whispering. “Good morning sleepy head.” A smile appeared on Henry’s lips as he opens his eyes to only close them quickly. “Bugger! it’s morning isn’t it?” Abraham chuckles and takes of his long black overcoat placing it on Henry’s shoulder who instantly pulls it over his head hiding in the dark shadow it casts. “Yes my friend it certainly is.” I said moving close to his is with Abraham.   
Once inside Henry shrugs off Abe’s coat handing it back stretching his arms out making his back pop like bubble wrap. “I was never used to sleeping on the ground.” Abraham chuckled shrugging on his coat smoothing it out. Before either of use could answer a young soldier comes running up to Abraham holding a piece of paper. With a frantic look plastered on his face the young boy solutes and hand Abe the paper before soluteing again and running off. Abe’s face fell at the sight of the words etched on the small paper. “What’s wrong Abraham?” I asked walking up to him grabbing the paper from his hand that hung at his side. “It’s the war isn’t it?” asked Henry with a grim expression. “Adam is using his army...the vampires are in the war…” Silence fell between the three of us as we stood in the entryway of the white house. “Sliver! we will need sliver!” I say holding my hands up in the air. Am idea sparked in Abraham’s mind as he placed his hands on my shoulder with a huge grin. “Kaitlyn you are brilliant!” he says kissing me on the forehead before running off to tell his generals. Henry’s eyes widen at his action make him instantly move to my side putting his arm around my side protectively. “He should have known that.” He said eyes not moving from the way Abe had left. I only shrug my shoulders with a smile placing a kiss on his lips.   
*Time Skip*  
A few weeks later the union had collected all the sliver in the north and we are now transporting it to one of the main union camps. We are all on the train to Virginia territories surrounded by huge boxes. Carrying around my silver sword a patrol my part of the train making my way up to where Abraham and Will are. Opening the train door I was met by Abraham wielding his axe making his way back from the engine of the train where Speed is. He just smiled checking the ammo in the secret gun hidden in his silver axe. Smiling back I put my sword back in it’s sheath helping him close the heavy train door. “The back is all clear so far.” “Good, we should be there soon, we are just about to the bridge entering virgina.” Started Abe clicking the head of his axe back in place when a hand clamped on my shoulder unshielding my sword I turn to face the person to only be met with Henry. “Bloody hell Henry! You can’t just do that!” A chuckle escape from his lips as his usual smirk filled his lips. “You wouldn’t have killed me anyways.” I playfully punch his arm in response when his smirk faded a bit at the sight of Abraham. “This isn’t wise to have everyone here Abraham.” “Adam will be ambushing his train!” Abe’s brow furrowed as his grip grew tighter on his axe. “I don’t take orders from you anymore Henry.”   
Before Henry could respawn some loud pops rang from the back of the train. Will imereaged reloading his silver pistols breathing heavy. “They’re here Abraham.” Taking the hint Abe straighten his coat reaching his axe turn his back on Henry and I. I draw my sword make a motion to follow Abraham but Henry held me back. “Kaitlyn, hold on…” i look back with a confused and annoying expression filling my features. Henry’s pulls out a beautiful ring from his inner jacket pocket. Once more the loud sounds of Will and Abe’s screaming echoed from the back of the train. My eyes widen at the sight of Henry holding out the diamond ring with a shy, nerious look. “This is great timing huh?” I whispered lowering my sword with tears running down my face. Henry gives me a nervous smile shrugging his shoulders a bit. “I could wait any longer…is this...um..is this__” answered Henry but to be only cut off by a silver bullet that came through the wall behind us lodging into the wall opposite where we stood. Ducking down I shake agreeing happily still crying as Henry placed the ring on my finger. Smiling Henry gflances behind me to see Adam charging at us. With one swift motion Henry pushed me aside sending a strong punch to Adam’s jaw. Adam staggered back clamping his hand to his jaw, for a second before punch Henry and throwing him through the wall into the next car. Picking up my sword I swung my sword at Adam making him dogde my attacks. Taking a iron rod Adam started to somewhat sword fight me.   
Knocking the sword from my hands Adam sends a punch into my lower stomach knocking the air from my lungs. Adam chuckled as I fall to my knees gasping. “Look at you!...you think you can destroy me?!” he say kicking my sword out of the train door./before picking me up by my caller. “I will gut you the pathetic human you are as I drink that precious blood that courses through your veins.” He places his face in the crook of my neck taking in a deep breath of my sent. “Mmm now I see what Henry liked in you..” he said twisted my arms into an awkward bone breaking position lean down to sink his teeth in my neck. When he bites down on Henry’s arm before he is instantly thrown through the next car. Breathing heavy with rage Henry continues after him punching and kicking each other. Adam gets in a few good strikes grabbing Henry slamming his head into a box. Henry stood through looking into the box laughing. Confused Adam pulled Henry back to hear his laughter before looking inside the box. Pulling out rocks Adam opens up another box seeing rocks pile out of the tall box. With a loud growl Adam sends one more punch to Henry sending him unconscious and bloody leaning against a box. Seeing this I cup his cheek with worried eyes before slipping on my silver rings following him up on the roof.   
Stepping up on the roof the fog made it almost impossible to see but the sound of shots and males grunt sounded loudly a few feet away from me. Running up a bit I was met by Abraham and Will fighting Adam and his fellow vampires. Abraham and Will took turns swinging Abe’s axe killing vampires. Abraham swings his axe turns me and Adam catches it in midair pulling it from his hands snapping it in half before throwing it over the sides. A whole fist fight broke between Abe and I and Adam. With one punch Adam throws me on my back pass Will into the chain like net. Will shoots his pistols at Adam but in result Adam punches him making Will lose his balance falling off the side of the train. Reaching up Will grabs ahold of Abraham’s hand looking up with a sacred look. Adam takes advantage to this grabbing ahold of Abraham saying something in his ear. “You have lost Abraham!...and I will slowly kill you and your little friends.” smirked Adam as he goes in to bite Abraham like he was going to do to me. Rage filled my chest as I climbed up jumping up on his back throwing him off of Abraham punching Adam. Adam screams in pain pushing me off of him to soon be faced by by Abe. Abraham helped Will up smiling a smile of thanks turning to face Adam. Taking the silver pocket watch Henry gave him wrapping it around his hand he punches a hole through Adam’s chest. Adam stares at Abe in shock before falling off the train. Breathing hard the three of us look up to Speed who was yelling at us. “Abraham! The track is ending!”   
Looking up ahead we were met by many explosives lining the bridge and fire being set quickly fusing the explosives. One by one the explosives went off tearing the bridge down with it. Seeing no other way off Abe, Will, and I began to run of the tops of the car through the burning flames. Jumping across to the engine. Climbing inside we all were met by Speed who looks like he was going to be sick. “We need to get off this train!” screams Abe as he helps Will and Speed to the front of the train. Faster and faster the end of the bridge seem to get closer as does the bridge falling from underneath us.Will and Speed jump to the ground safe from falling but when it was Abraham and mine turn the train soon started to completely fall as we reach tried to jump off the train for it to stop falling. Looking down on the ground to see Henry holding on to the train. Quickly Abraham and I jump off the train as Henry starts to scream baring his fangs holding onto the train with all his might as I fall on top of him. Henry lets go of the train letting it fall to the canyon below instantly wrapping his arm around my body. Breathing heavy and shaking we all sat in the dirt for a few minutes before speaking. “Thank you Henry.” Thanked Abe slowly standing up/ Henry and I stand turning to him holding onto each other for balance. “It’s my pleasure,”   
*Time Skip*  
Months later and the north wins the war reuniting the nation once again. Henry and I now married stand on one of the white house proches waving bye to Abraham and Mary Tod as they leave to the theater. In Henry’s hands was Abe’s journal that he have been writing in ever since he was a little boy. Turning around Henry opens the journal read a note as I hugged his arm listing to the words on the small piece of paper. History prefers legends to men. It prefers nobility to brutality. Soaring speeches to quiet deeds. History remembers the battle and forgets the blood. Whatever history remembers of me, if it remembers anything at all, it shall only be a fraction of the truth. For whatever else I am, a husband, a lawyer, a president, I shall always think of myself as a man who struggled against darkness. I leave in your trusted hands, my dear friends Henry and Kaitlyn Sturges, this record that begins when I was just a boy.


End file.
